Pecados Inocentes
by Cereciito17-Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: No todo es lo que parece, y el culpable puede ser inocente. Sakura es violada y se queda embarazada. Años después se vuelve a encontrar con Sasuke, a quien conocía como el extraño solitario de la escuela.Sumary dentro.Más de 18.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto es **copyright **de él grande mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia le pertenece a **knicnort3**, quien me ha dado previamente su permiso para la adaptación de la historia mencionada. Cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

La traducción le pertenece a mi muy querida y grande amiga **andri88**, quien también me a dado su consentimiento para poner su traducción en este lugar.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC, Lemmóns en el futuro.

**Rated**: " T " por el momento, a lo largo de la historia se cambiara a **"M"**. El lenguaje puede ser bastante vulgar, lemmón explicito.

**N/A: H**ola, pues dirán, que anda haciendo está loca por aquí ¿No? Bueno no les daré explicaciones ya que no soy muy dada a darlas, pero realmente espero y les guste esta historia. Un **agradecimiento especialmente a Knicnort3-sempai y a Andri88-sama **quienes me han dado su consentimiento, gracias chicas sois las mejores del mundo. Bueno sin nada más que agregar las dejo.

_Enjoy…_

* * *

**~ Capítulo 1 - Sin palabras ~**

**(SAKURAPOV)**

"Mamá, está todo bien, lo prometo". Trataba de asegurarle mientras ella estaba a punto de regresar al aeropuerto.

"Me siento como una madre terrible que abandona a su hija", dijo Mebuki.

"No es como si me dejaras sola o con extraños, estoy con mi padre. Piensa en ello como si fuera la custodia compartida y ahora sea el turno de papá".

Ella suspiró. "Vale, pero recuerda..."

"Sé que me amas", le dije con una sonrisa después de cortarle a la mitad de la frase.

Durante el tiempo que puedo recordar, mi madre Mebuki y yo habíamos estado solas, nosotras dos contra el mundo. Sin embargo, cuando nos mudamos a Yokohama, conoció a un hombre en la tienda de comestibles y se cayó de cabeza, literalmente. Él, accidentalmente, la derribó con su carro, y han estado juntos desde entonces.

Mebuki y Tokiyi llevaban casados un año, y como un aspirante a jugador de béisbol, Tokiyi finalmente firmó con un equipo de ligas menores. Pero eso significaba que Tokiyi estaría viajando, y Mebuki se verían obligada a separarse de él para que yo pudiera seguir yendo a la escuela. Me ofrecí a viajar con ellos y ser educada en casa, pero por supuesto que la idea no les pareció nada bien.

Así que decidí mudarme a Nigata para vivir con mi padre por un tiempo. Amaba a mi padre, pero realmente no lo conocía tan bien. Yo solía pasar cada verano en Nigata y odiaba cada minuto de estar allí, pero mama merecía un poco de felicidad, así que estaba dispuesta a sacrificar la mía. Mis padres eran polos opuestos, mama era unan persona excéntrica y surrealista, que amaba el arte y viajar, y mi papa era un tipo de un pequeño pueblo que estaba feliz siendo aburrido.

"¿Prometes llamarme en el momento en que quieras volver a casa?"

"Sí mamá, te llamaré en caso de que Nigata sea tan malo como siempre dijiste que era", bromeé.

"¿Crees que estoy bromeando? Sakura, no hay absolutamente nada que hacer aquí, ya lo verás". Mi mama dijo.

"Sí, sí, sólo ponte en marcha antes de que pierdas tu vuelo". Abracé a mi madre una vez más y la vi marcharse. Yo estaba acostumbrada a pasar meses con papa, así que de momento no estaba demasiado preocupada acerca de estar separada de ella, pero sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo hasta que yo la echara de menos como una loca.

"Bueno, muchacha, ¿puedo ayudarte a instalarte en tu habitación?". Mi papa me preguntó mientras yo miraba el camino de entrada vacío por donde mi madre se había ido.

"No, gracias, puedo hacerlo yo" .Papa ya había entrado mi maleta, así que decidí ir a mi habitación y deshacerla.

Era mitad del semestre, por lo que al día siguiente iría al instituto y me incorporaría a las clases. Yo estaba nerviosa acerca de cómo empezar en una nueva escuela, y no podía esperar para acabarla de una vez.

"Hola, tú debes de ser la nueva chica, ¿Sakura Haruno, verdad?". Un muchacho de aspecto extraño y con gafas me preguntó.

"Sakura solo Sakura", le corregí.

"¿Sakura?". Parecía confundido.

"Prefiero ser llamada Sakura", le expliqué.

"Oh, vale, lo siento. Soy Kuni, los ojos y los oídos del instituto Nigata. Si necesitas algo, házmelo saber".

"Gracias", dije incómoda.

Después de mis primeras clases, empecé a relajarme. Todo el mundo era muy amable y acogedor, y yo podía verme a mí misma haciendo algunas grandes amistades. Ume y Áyame rápidamente me acercaron a ellas, y en poco tiempo, estábamos charlando sobre los chicos y teniendo fiestas de pijamas. Yo tenía amigos en Yokohama, pero no tan cercanos como Ume-chan y Aya-nee.

...

"¿Quién es ese?". Le pregunté cuando un chico extraño que nunca había visto antes entró en la cafetería. Había pasado un mes desde que empecé en la escuela, así que pensaba que ya conocía a casi todo el mundo allí.

"Oh, ese es Sasuke Uchiha. No es nuevo, pero se le ve poco".

"¿De verdad?, ¿por qué?". Le pregunté cuando vi al tipo larguirucho, incómodo en la cola del almuerzo.

"Oh, su padre es un pescador de aguas profundas, y a veces se van por semanas a pescar. Su padre es bastante agradable, pero Sasuke es un monstruo", dijo Ume en su comportamiento habitual de engreída.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?". Le pregunté.

"Bueno, sólo míralo. Casi nunca habla y cuando se decide a abrir la boca, dice unas mierdas muy extrañas".

Miré a Sasuke, y traté de ver más allá de su larga cabellera azabache, que caía sobre su rostro y su ropa extraña que no parecía quedarle bien. Era obvio que él no tenía amigos, y no tenía ningún deseo de tenerlos. Mantenía la cabeza gacha, y parecía como si estuviera tratando de que no notaran que estaba sentado solo en la esquina de la cafetería. De hecho, me sentía muy mal por él.

"Hola chicas," dijo Sai mientras se acercaba para sentarse con nosotras. "¿Habéis visto que el friki-chico ha vuelto?"

"Oh, lo hemos visto bien", dijo Ume molesta.

"Sois malos, ¿por qué no simplemente lo dejáis en paz?", dijo Áyame molesta.

"Oh, calma, no es como si lo llamáramos monstruo en su cara", Sai se defendió.

"Sakura, ¿quieres ir a ver 'El diario de Noa' conmigo, al Saver en Kinokuso, este fin de semana?", Áyame me preguntó.

"¿Por qué están poniendo El diario de Noa? Esa película es muy vieja", le pregunté.

"El Saver siempre pone películas antiguas, por eso es tan barato", explicó Áyame.

"Y por eso nadie quiere ir allí, por no hablar de que está en Juiol que es la parte más mala de la ciudad", dijo Ume.

"Oh, no es tan mala". Sai interrumpió. "Sólo es que no tengo ningún deseo de ver la repetición de esa peli de nuevo".

"Oh, por favor, ven conmigo Sakura, no puedo conseguir a nadie para que venga y es mi película favorita".

"Vale, iré. ¿A qué hora el sábado?"

"A las seis".

Sonó la campana, que marcaba el final del período del almuerzo, para que todos nos dirigiéramos a nuestras clases. Doblé la esquina de mi clase de biología, y choqué contra la espalda de alguien.

"Oh, lo siento", le dije cuando me di cuenta que era Sasuke.

"Está bien", murmuró en voz baja, y bajó la cabeza, así que no podía ver su rostro detrás de su pelo.

"Um, ¿tienes biología ahora?". Le pregunté tratando de conseguir que me mirara.

"Sí", dijo rápidamente, y luego entró en la clase, yo lo seguí adentro, y tomé mi asiento normal.

El Sr. Mokoio habló con Sasuke por unos minutos, y luego señaló mi mesa. Mi pareja habitual, Daichi, estaba enfermo, de modo que el asiento junto al mío estaba disponible por el momento, aunque me preguntaba qué iba a hacer cuando Daichi volviera.

Sasuke se sentó a mi lado, y de nuevo, se negó a mirarme.

"Por cierto, soy Sakura", le dije cuando empezamos nuestro trabajo de laboratorio.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada más.

"Tú eres Sasuke, ¿verdad?". Le pregunté un poco frustrada.

"Mm-huh", murmuró otra vez.

Estuvimos juntos en la clase de laboratorio sin hablar apenas nada. Cada vez que le preguntaba algo, me respondía siempre una palabra entre dientes, y Ume estaba en lo cierto, era una persona muy extraña. Él comenzó a tararear lo que sonaba como el tema principal de la telenovela "Hospital General", pero cuando él pensaba que yo estaba escuchando, paraba inmediatamente y volvía su mirada perdida a su papel. Y garabateaba por toda la mesa e incluso en su silla, pero el profesor no parecía darse cuenta, o no le preocupaba. Por encima del tarareo y los garabatos, estaba constantemente inquieto e incluso meciéndose en su silla con ansiedad, como si él no pudiera estarse quieto.

"¿Estás bien?". Le pregunté al final. Su extraño comportamiento se estaba convirtiendo en demasiado, y aunque yo no quería ser grosera, estaba realmente harta.

"¿Cuando está alguien, alguna vez, realmente bien?", dijo inesperadamente y luego se levantó y salió un minuto antes de que sonara la campana. El maestro miró como se iba, pero solo suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, estaría acostumbrado a las acciones extrañas de Sasuke.

El resto de la semana en biología, fue más o menos lo mismo. Sasuke tarareaba, dibujaba y jugueteaba todo el tiempo, pero hablaba poco. Y cada día, se levantaba y salía de clase sin terminar la hora. Decidí tratar de ignorar sus peculiares modales y pasar de todo lo que hacía, no había absolutamente ninguna lógica en él.

"Por lo tanto, ¿sigue en pie lo de mañana por la noche, verdad?". Áyame me preguntó mientras caminábamos a nuestros coches el viernes después de clase.

"Sí, no puedo esperar", le dije. Yo no era un gran fan de las cursis películas románticas, pero siempre pasaba un buen rato cada vez que salía con Áyame.

... ...

Áyame me recogió la noche siguiente, y nos fuimos al cine. Ume había dicho que estaba en una zona mala de la ciudad, y aunque exageró un poco, definitivamente no era el mejor cine. Compramos unas duras palomitas de maíz dulces, y Áyame lloró durante toda la película. Nunca entendía por qué la gente lloraba en las películas, supongo que nunca era capaz de meterme en película como la mayoría parecía hacerlo. Para mí, era difícil ver a los personajes como algo más que a unos actores que hacían su trabajo.

"Eso fue muy triste. ¿No te parece?". Áyame me preguntó mientras caminábamos hacia su coche.

Me encogí de hombros: "Yo realmente no creo que fuera triste. Quiero decir, ¿no deseas morir en los brazos del hombre amado después de vivir una vida plena?"

"Supongo que sí, pero me choca cuando ella no puede recordarle después de haber estado enamorados tanto tiempo".

"Por lo tanto, ¿su enfermedad del Alzheimer podría ser menos dolorosa si no estuviera casada?". Le pregunté.

"Wow, ¿muy cínica, no?", bromeó.

"No, yo no lo entiendo. Quiero decir, ella engaña totalmente a su novio, y a ninguno de ellos les preocupa de verdad".

"Bueno, supongo que cuando estás enamorada y estás destinada a estar con él, pasas por alto algunas de las cualidades menos deseadas de esa persona".

"Hablas como si lo supieras". Le dije con una sonrisa sugerente.

"No, pero me encantaría sentir ese tipo de pasión. Estaban locamente enamorados durante toda su vida, y nunca perdieron esa chispa".

"Aya, no me refiero a que sea una perra, así que no te lo tomes como algo personal, es sólo una película. Esa clase de amor perfecto no se existe en la vida real, si lo hiciera, el mundo no sería tan asqueroso como lo es", le dije.

"Oh, vamos, su amor no era perfecto y de ninguna manera fácil. Mira lo que tuvo que pasar antes de que pudieran ser felices juntos. Es realmente una tragedia".

"Supongo", cedí.

Subimos al coche y Áyame giró la llave para encenderlo, pero no pasó nada. Así que lo intentó de nuevo, pero todavía nada.

"¡Maldita sea!". Áyame gritó.

"Parece que la batería está muerta", le dije. Cuando mama y yo estuvimos solas durante tanto tiempo, ella me enseñó a no confiar en nadie más para cosas como arreglar los coches, así que sabía los diferentes sonidos de los problemas que los coches podían tener.

"¡Uf! Mis padres están en una cena de negocios, así que no se les puede llamar para pedirles ayuda".

"Me gustaría llamar a mi padre, pero está trabajando", dije.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?", preguntó ella con preocupación.

"Vamos a tratar de llamar a uno de nuestros amigos", sugerí.

"Oh, buena idea", dijo ella y comenzó a ojear sus contactos en su teléfono móvil. Ella llamó a Sai, y él estaba más que dispuesto a venir a nuestro rescate.

"Sai está demasiado feliz por reunirse con nosotras", dijo Áyame sugestivamente.

"Bien", dije haciendo caso omiso de que yo sabía lo que estaba insinuando.

"Oh, vamos, vosotros dos habéis estado coqueteando desde hace un mes, ¿cuándo vas a tener por fin una cita real con él?"

"No, no lo hemos hecho, y en realidad no es mi tipo de todos modos".

"Muy bien, ¿cuál es tu tipo, entonces?"

"No sé. Supongo que realmente no tengo mucho deseo de salir con alguien. Sólo quiero centrarme en graduarme el próximo año, y luego ir a la universidad para ser una editora de libros".

"Suena a algún tipo de soledad", dijo Áyame con cautela, pues no quería ofenderme.

"Las relaciones vendrán con el tiempo, yo no quiero buscar una ahora mismo".

"Está bien así, tengo sed. Vamos a ir a ese bar de allí y tomar algo", sugirió.

"Um, mi padre es policía y nosotras somos menores de edad", dije prudentemente.

"Ellos tienen refrescos allí, estoy segura. Además, es el único lugar cercano, aparte del cine, y tendríamos que comprar otra entrada para volver allí".

"Vale", le dije incómoda. Caminamos por la calle hasta el bar, y me di cuenta de que no era sólo un bar. Ellos estaban teniendo una noche de micrófono abierto, y la gente podía subir al escenario improvisado, y cantar, o incluso hacer poesía.

"Ooo, totalmente deberíamos ir allí y hacer un dueto", dijo Áyame con entusiasmo.

"Uh, no, gracias. El indie rock acústico no es realmente mi estilo, y luego está el pequeño problema de tener oído musical".

"Todo el mundo está sordo como una tapia en lugares como este".

Y Áyame estaba en lo cierto, nos sentamos allí y escuchamos a tres artistas intérpretes, y todos eran horribles.

"Deberíamos haber esperado en el coche", le dije, no queriendo ser sometida a más tortura para mis oídos.

"De ninguna manera, esto sigue siendo mejor que el coche, además de que ya le he enviado un mensaje a Kumasaki y le he dicho que estaríamos aquí".

"Bueno, espero que venga pronto".

"Oh, acabo de recibir un mensaje, estará aquí en unos cinco minutos".

"Gracias a Dios", le dije aliviada.

Los chicos llegaron unos pocos minutos más tarde, y se veían muy contentos de estar allí.

"Bueno, este lugar es un bar", dijo Sai mientras miraba alrededor de la barra.

"Es mejor que esperar bajo la lluvia", les dijo Áyame.

"Hey, yo voy a conseguir una coca cola para el viaje a casa", dijo Sai.

Cuando volvió, sonrió con una expresión sorprendida por algo que había detrás de mí. Me di vuelta y vi a Sasuke sentado en el escenario con una guitarra.

"Joder, esto es demasiado divertido. El friki-chico está aquí para cantar", dijo Sai mientras se reía para sus adentros.

"Oh, vamos a irnos antes de que empiece", dijo Kumasaki rápidamente.

"No, quiero escucharlo", dijo Áyame.

"Sí, yo también. Apenas le he oído hablar, por lo que esto debe ser interesante", dijo Sai mientras se estaba sentado en la barra.

Todos nos sentamos a ver al chico inquieto y solitario, que ninguno de nosotros realmente conocía, mientras él miraba nerviosamente a la pequeña multitud delante de él. Pensé por un momento que iba a marcharse, pero luego empezó a rasguear las cuerdas, y sorprendentemente, sonaba como si supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

Y entonces comenzó a cantar...

Nunca había oído nada como eso antes. Él parecía transformarse en una persona completamente diferente que se dejaba ir, y sentía la canción de todo corazón. Había mucha pasión y emoción en su voz, por lo que era difícil no perderse en las letras. Cuando terminó la canción, no había nada más que el silencio puro. Nadie aplaudió y nadie se movió siquiera.

"Uh, gracias", murmuró Sasuke al micrófono, y luego rápidamente bajó del escenario y se fue a la barra.

"¿Qué coño ha pasado?". Sai preguntó con incredulidad.

"Oh. Dios. Mío. Ha sido absolutamente asombroso", dijo Áyame.

"Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, la mayoría de los buenos cantantes son extraños como el infierno", dijo Kusaki casual.

Yo misma me quedé sin habla.

* * *

**Continuará…**

_._

_.._

…

**¿Quién quiere ser una persona sensual? Si quieres serlo recuerda siempre esto, una persona sensual es aquella que deja un valioso y erótico revienw XD Na! Enserio chicas/os considérenlo un pago de las personas que se encuentran detrás del ordenador. Espero y les haya gustado este resumen, cualquier queja o sugerencia no olviden en avisar. Bye**

**Mordiskitos **

**Betsy Uchiha o Cereciito17 **


End file.
